Chuck vs The Family Volkoff
by David Carner
Summary: What if Mary was forced to take Chuck and Ellie with her to Russia? What would happen upon their return? My one shot-turned into a not one-shot.
1. Ch 1, Charles

A/N: I was minding my own business and saw a prompt on Facebook asking what would happen if Mary took Chuck with her when she joined Volkoff. Of course, you know my mind throwing 72 ideas at me. So here's a one shot to give you an idea of what I thought up of how that adventure might begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"There they are," she said into her headset.

"Okay, now, here's the thing, Jenny… I'm going to need you to quietly take out the guards, and then-"

"It's done, Morgan," Jenny replied, a smirk on her face.

"Damn, you're good," Morgan said into the mike. "John, how are we looking on your end? John? John?"

"Casey, will you answer him?" Jenny asked.

"I told the troll to call me Casey." Morgan and Jenny both grinned at the growl that accompanied his checking in over the mikes.

"Is there any chance the three of you can be professional about this?" Orion asked from his home in California.

"You're the one that insisted I bring along the Bobbsey Twins," Casey groused. "Why do we need her? Does that make me the brains of this outfit?"

"You're really funny, Casey, and it's cute you find me a beauty, but you're more the tank for this raid," Jenny replied.

"Jenny, you keep saying things like that, and you're gonna make me take _your_ pillow to the prom next time," Morgan said dreamily.

"Morgs, I've told you… we're friends, that's it. And also, you're way too old to be going to the prom," Jenny whispered as she got near the control room.

"Hey, you've got a bogey-"

"Got it, and thanks," Jenny replied, taking out the last guard.

"Anytime… and you know that Ellie's pillow is the only one for me."

"But do I?" Jenny asked, slipping to the control panel. "Orion, I'm in, and-" She fell silent, as the flash began. Once it was over, she shook her head. "I got the code, logging in now."

"How the hell did you get the code, Burton?" Casey asked.

"Hush, I need to concentrate," she said. "Need to know." She grinned at the grunt.

She plugged in a USB, which was mirroring what she was seeing back to Orion. She paused at one of the monitors. She laid her hand on the monitor for a moment. There he was, dressed in all black, short cut hair, a hard look on his face… no, a determined look on his face. A look she had seen before on his father. A look that said he would do anything for love. She saw the brunette that was with him, that snaked her arm around him as they watched their crew break into the vault. He didn't push her away, but there was no joy there. "Are you seeing this, Orion?"

"Yes," came the voice, thick with emotion. "That's Volkoff's daughter with him."

"Doesn't seem really happy, does he?" Jenny asked, feeling something in the pit of her stomach.

"No… no, he doesn't," Orion admitted. "Jenny, give me a check on your governor."

She looked down at what appeared to be a wrist watch. The green light in the corner was on. "It's green," she replied.

"Good. When you get back, let's swap it out for a fresh one," Stephen said.

She knew what he was doing. He was talking about anything, anything other than what she was watching. She had never met him, but she'd seen videos of him as a young boy. She had seen pictures, and something… something about him… moved her. The smile he had in those pictures, they… they reminded her of a happy time in her life; before she realized what she was doing, before Stephen had saved her from the CIA life. She was the Intersect, but she had family. Stephen was the father she had always wanted. There were stories about him, about how he was close to going off the deep end. She had asked him about those, and he admitted he probably would have, if it wasn't for the governor, and him focusing on saving his family.

"Jenny, you okay? Your heartrate is spiking," came the strong baritone tones of the man she called Captain Awesome. "You're staring at his butt, aren't you?"

She burst into laughter. "Awesome, you need to quit."

"No, you need to quit drooling over that boy," Awesome retorted.

"That is my son, you two," Orion stated dryly, but they all knew he wasn't really upset.

"Burton, they're coming your way," Casey snapped, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked around, saw them coming up the hallway, and knew if she went for the vent, she'd be caught. She hid, but knew if anyone came inside they'd see her.

"I need to check the security booth and erase the tapes," she heard him say.

"Why? Daddy's paid them." the brunette from earlier replied.

"Rather safe than sorry," he replied, and the door opened. She heard footsteps go down the hall, as Jenny hid under the desk. He saw the guard on the ground and pulled his gun. Jenny stared at the gun. There was something… funny, about it. He looked around the room and his eyes settled on her hiding spot. He pointed the gun towards her spot. "Come out, hands up, now."

The tone was harsh, but she felt it was… forced. She came out, her hands up. He studied her for a moment, and stared at her. "Do you work for him?" he asked softly. Her eyebrows raised. "Orion?" She nodded. He reached into his pocket, and handed her a flash drive. "Volkoff has a shipment going out this week. He needs to be stopped."

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked.

"Tell him… tell him I'm protecting my mother. Something he should have done." There was venom in his voice. "Tell him he needs to save her, and Ellie. TELL HIM!" he hissed. He waved the gun toward the her hiding spot.

"I will," she said softly, and she saw him soften. "He's… he's sorry for what happened."

"Not as sorry as I am," Chuck replied, waving her to her hiding spot again. Jenny went back under the desk, and she heard him walk away.

"We've got to save them," she heard Orion say, anguish in his voice. Jenny nodded. She would save him, the way Orion saved her. She owed him that.

* * *

A/N: Lots to explore in there, but there's my pilot of the TV show Jenny, featuring Jenny having an Intersect. Hope you enjoyed it. (Also, if you see a Sarah, let me know, the mind, it wants to type Sarah)

DC


	2. Ch 2, What Would You Do For Love

A/N: You ever keep thinking about a fic, over and over and over? But what kept coming to me was not what would happen when Chuck and Ellie were with Volkoff, but what would happen once they came back. This may be one of those swing and miss fics, but I'm willing to chance it. I'm not 100% sure if I like this, I'm absolutely serious. It's not going to be Broken or WCMS but it will be...different than my norm.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

_Russia_

"Charles, my boy, come talk to me," Volkoff said, taking Chuck by the arm. He lead him away from the dinner table where he sat with his sister, his mother, and Vivian. Vivian flashed her father a smile. "What's wrong with my daughter?"

"Nothing, sir, nothing at all," Chuck replied. "She's a great person that someone will enjoy being with."

"Charles, she wants you," Volkoff said with a slight edge to his tone.

"I'm really not interested, sir."

"I don't think you understand," Volkoff began. "If you don't…" He spread his hands.

Chuck stopped walking and turned to Alexi. "Why don't you just put it out there, so we know exactly what you're saying."

"If you aren't with my daughter, I'm going to kill your sister," Alexi said simply.

"Do you threaten my life with my mother?" Volkoff laughed. "What's so funny?"

"While I find her… intoxicating, exotic, and so very sexy…" Chuck tried to keep from throwing up in his mouth. "…your mother has better uses. Marry my daughter, and I let her go."

"Who?" Chuck asked.

Alexi studied him. "Both of them."

"You'll let my mother and my sister go, if I marry your daughter? Why do I feel this is too good to be true?"

"You must perform all husbandly duties," Volkoff went on.

"So, if I don't take out the trash, you'll have Ellie killed?" Volkoff backhanded him.

"You try my patience, Charles!" Alexi roared. Chuck turned to him, rubbing his face, but fire in his eyes. "Here's what's going to happen: In one week, you marry my daughter, or I kill your mother. If, in another week you still refuse, I kill your sister _and_ her father."

"I swear to you, Alexi… if you hurt them, I will destroy you," Chuck snarled.

Alexi chuckled, and then turned and walked off. Chuck followed him to the dining room. "Eleanor, it pains me to say this, but…you are free to go." Chuck watched his mother's face.

"Chuck?" Ellie asked, turning to him.

"Hey, your free," Chuck replied. "It's all okay." He looked at Vivian. "You know I'll never love you." Vivian shrugged.

"Oh, God, Chuck, no," Ellie said. "This is like out of that movie."

"I guess you better go find my Wesley then." Volkoff had no idea what they were saying, nor did he care. He led Ellie out of the room, followed by Vivian.

"Chuck," Mary began.

"Save it," Chuck said, leaving. "This is on you." Chuck walked away, leaving Mary sitting there, alone.

}o{

Jenny was sitting in Stephen's lab, looking at all the computers, thinking how close they were to accomplishing his goal of getting his family back. She thought back to that day, many years ago.

"_Stephen, even if I could get a team there, this isn't a normal con that I can do__. T__his is… this is against one of the most deadly __men__ I've ever met." Jenny was bored. Bored of the talking about another job, bored of listening to __her__ dad and the nice weird guy talk about Voltech__,__ or whatever. She wandered through the house__,__ and paused at the door of a room._

_Inside were many computers, but one monitor. She walked over to it, and looked at it. It clearly said, "Press Enter". She shrugged and did so._

"Jenny!" Orion yelled. Her name had been changed after the accident, to hide her from any association with Jack. That's what she called him now. She had hardly seen him since that fateful day.

"What's wrong?" she asked, standing.

"It's Ellie, she's just contacted me!" Orion said, typing furiously. "Volkoff has let her go, and she's given me information that Charles has been collecting. That brilliant boy," he said, pride wafting from his voice. "He's hidden it online on a message board. That brilliant, brilliant boy."

"What does this mean?" Jenny asked.

"It means I have what I need to shut down his network. I have what I need for us to go in and save my family." Stephen turned to her, tears in his eyes. "I can finally bring them home."

}o{

_Four days later_

Jenny watched as the henchmen were taken away in cuffs. She had no idea how many world organizations and acronyms were involved, but it was over. Volkoff was captured, led out in cuffs, followed by his daughter, sputtering insults and threatening everyone nearby.

She saw Mary come out, and Stephen embrace her. She waited to see him. She didn't know him. She knew everything about him up until he was seven, but that was all.

"You excited?" she asked Morgan.

"More than you can ever know," Morgan replied and then he glanced at her. "Or maybe you do?" She shrugged, but a touch of a blush hit her cheeks. "Look! There he is."

They saw Chuck walk out, but the face they had imagined didn't match the one they saw. There was no smile, like all the pictures. There was a dark brooding look on his face. His hair was cut short, but stylish.

"He looks like him, but he doesn't," Morgan muttered. "Hey, Chuckster!" Morgan yelled. Chuck turned toward Morgan, his eyes narrowing, recognition in them. He walked over to Morgan. "Chuck, man it's good to have you home."

Chuck looked back at the compound he had lived the majority of his life, turned to Morgan and cleared his throat. "Good to see you Morgan," Chuck replied. He started to walk past him, and paused. "It's Charles," he said, and continued to the car waiting for him.

Morgan shook his head. "He didn't come back, Jenny. Chuck died in there."

Jenny watched him get in the car, wondering if Morgan was right.

* * *

A/N: If you've read facebook, you know about my health issues. So some chapters may be short to get out the idea I need to. This fic, originally a one shot will now be a how Jenny saves Chuck…when he's back home. It's not going to be Broken, but it's not going to be easy either. I'll work on it when I can. Take care, see you soon.


	3. Ch 3, Lost

A/N: So not a lot of reviews last time, and it's a bit of a darker subject. I said before I worried this was a miss, and I'm starting to think it is, however, welcome to my brain. A few months away, and a few ideas. Again, shorter chapters to cover small but important points. Let's see how this goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"Mary, I'm Jenny," Jenny said, offering Mary her hand.

"Stephen, why is there a young woman in our home?" Mary asked, ignoring Jenny.

"Mary, this is Jenny. She helped get you out of Russia. She is the Intersect."

"Oh my God, you put that stupid thing in _her_!" Mary yelled at Stephen. Jenny walked away, knowing that while she didn't cause the fight that was taking place, her being at the Bartowski home wasn't helping things.

"This isn't on you," she heard, and turned, seeing Ellie. "Mom owes you, but she's so mad and hurt she can't admit that to anyone right now."

"Why is she hurt?" Jenny asked. "Do you mean physically, or…"

"Charles hates her," Ellie explained. "He thinks she put he and I in the situation that we were in. He nearly had to marry Volkoff's daughter, or he was going to kill Mom and me."

"Marry… marry in name… or…." Jenny trailed off, the look on Ellie's face telling her it was the _or_. "Oh God."

"Yeah," Ellie replied. "And Vivian made sure we all knew he would be performing _all_ his duties."

"Oh God," Jenny muttered, again.

"So, to say he's mad at Mom… that's an understatement," Ellie finished. "And, of course, he's had no life but that which Volkoff allowed him to have." Ellie took a deep breath. "He's been forced to learn computers, business, weaponry, everything Volkoff needed for a successor."

"So, he's not played video games, or watched movies, or anything?" Jenny asked. Ellie shook her head. "Do you even recognize him? Is he really okay?"

"No, he's not okay," Ellie said with a shrug. "He did what he had to do in order to survive, Jenny. The Chuck that Morgan knew, that dad knew, that you seem to have gotten to know about… he's gone."

"No, he isn't," Jenny replied. Ellie cocked her head to the side. "He's in there, buried deep, and he has to learn that it's okay to come out. He has to learn that people love him, care for him, for _him_, not what he was forced to be. If he wasn't who he was, he wouldn't have gotten you out."

Ellie shook her head. "Chuck is gone. Maybe Volkoff didn't get what he wanted, but Chuck isn't in there anymore."

"I'll find him," Jenny promised. "I will."

}o{

"Charles," she called to him the next day, as he walked by her basement room. "Can you help me? Ellie said you know a lot about electronics." She held up a cell phone.

"Go buy a new one," he said with a shrug and started off.

"Your dad doesn't have the money to buy a new phone every time one screws up, Charles," she said patiently. He winced. "Hey, it's okay."

"No, it really isn't," he replied. "But, you've done nothing wrong. I have to remember that this is not…" He trailed off, no words coming to describe the Volkoff compound.

"_There_ works," she said with a shrug. "It says very little, and a lot, all at the same time."

"It does," he agreed, nodding. "So I'm not… _there_, I'm here… wherever the hell here is."

"California," Jenny said with a grin.

"So, I'm guessing you're not a cannibal, which is good… I know one… well, knew," Chuck said, looking at the phone. "Is this an Intellicell?"

"Yeah," Jenny said with a shrug. "Morgan said something over the phone about a screw, but I'm not that technical…"

"Okay, I've read about these…" He trailed off, looking for a screwdriver, and that's when she saw it. The light, buried deep in his eyes, in his soul. It was there.

"You should know, because it's a little unfair; I've watched a lot of old videos on you," she began. He paused, looking at her. "Your dad… your dad was really hurt by what happened, and he misses… missed, you and Ellie and your mom terribly."

"I missed him," he said, his throat raspy. "I missed having a man that was sane to raise me…" He trailed off and looked away. "Jenny, I'm not sure what you're looking for, for me to say, for me to be…"

"Charles, I'm not looking for anything," Jenny said, her hands up. "I'm here because your father missed you, wanted you home. I've come from a family of liars. Your father took me in after I accidentally downloaded the Intersect as a little girl. Your father has been like a father to me. I'm here as an outsider, that understands that family is hard. _Very. Hard._ I'm here to be whatever you need, or nothing at all. I'm here to be a friend, or someone who will just sit beside you quietly, if you don't want to be alone. All I ask is that you give your dad a chance."

"I will," Charles replied, nodding. "I have to. He did nothing wrong, and he tried to find me."

"Look, this place gets crazy," Jenny began. She wondered if this was the wrong move, but something told her to go for it. "You haven't been around for a while… why don't I take you out on the town tonight, out to dinner, to a club, just to get a feel for where you are, with someone you at least know… a little." He stood there stoically. "Come on, Charles, you've been in Russia for a long time. Let me show you California. Let me show you what's out there, and that it's worth seeing and being a part of."

Charles was studying her, and she thought about what Ellie had told her about Vivian. "You know what? My bad. You may not be ready, and I need you to know this is all about you, at your pace," Jenny said. "The offer stands, any time you want to take me up on it."

"You don't want anything from me?" he asked, suspicion dripping from his voice.

"I want you to have fun," Jenny said, shrugging. "I want you to enjoy yourself in a safe place, and know I don't expect anything from you." She watched the tension leave his shoulders. "Your sister told me some things… Things _there_… that had to be… God, I have no idea how it had to be."

"I did what I had to do to save my family," Charles replied, shrugging.

"Did you have to… you know what, not my business," Jenny said quickly.

"I did not, but I was afraid it was coming, sooner rather than later."

Jenny nodded. "You change your mind, you let me know, okay?"

Charles nodded, turned, and started to walk away. After a few steps he turned. "Mexican food?"

"Excuse me?" Jenny asked.

"Do you know a place that serves Mexican?"

Jenny smiled at him. "I know just the place. Tonight?" Charles nodded. Jenny watched him go.

Chuck was in there, and she was gonna find him.

* * *

A/N: Next up…a date (what's the over/under it doesn't happen?)


	4. Ch 4, Conditioning

A/N: Ideas keep coming to me on this one. One of my prereaders said Chuck is conditioned here and I really like that. I've been trying to make sure this isn't Broken, (the fic) and I think seeing him as conditioned instead of broken is a subtle nuance but a big one. Chuck was never conditioned in Broken, he was just…well…broken. But here he was broken and then made into someone he was not. Kinda like Sarah as a CIA agent where she was Agent Sarah Walker was conditioned, but through love and learning from her friends and family we saw her grow to become Sarah Bartowski…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck…or Charles….or much of anything for that matter

* * *

Charles was studying the computer in front of him, trying to understand the Intersect that was in Jenny's head. He heard someone come into the room, and looked up. Ellie was walking in with the blond doctor, the two laughing, Ellie pushing her hair behind her ear. Devon was smiling at her, and it all came rushing back to Charles. Ellie had become a target of Volkoff's men and allies. Charles had to become her protector before Volkoff finally laid down an edict that no one was to mess with Ellie Bartowski. Only Volkoff tiring of his men getting beaten up put a stop to it.

He was there in a flash. "I don't think we've met. I'm Ellie's brother, Charles," he said, holding out his hand to Devon. It was an old trick, but a good one. As Devon took Charles's hand, Charles squeezed.

Devon's eyes went wide. "Dude! Awesome grip!" Devon's left hand came around to feel Charles's right arm and his eyes went wider. "You're a lean, mean, fighting machine!" Devon's obvious joy left Charles confused.

"Charles, can we talk?" It was an order from Ellie, not a question. And her tone… it was the one she used when she was embarrassed. Charles nodded, and the two moved away. "Listen," she began in a low voice. "Devon is not like Volkoff's goons, or the men that you protected me from. I know how hard you worked to protect me, but…" she turned toward Devon. "He's a good guy, Charles. Please… trust me."

"I do Ellie…." He trailed off. "It's just…"

"Hey, I get it, little brother. And don't think I'm not thankful for you," Ellie said, a soft smile on her face. "I know all that you did for me, and while I'd like to think Volkoff would have stopped anyone before they went to far…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. "What I'm saying is, we have to adjust to this world."

"I don't know how, Ellie," Charles admitted. "I have no idea who I am, or how to be. I don't belong here. I don't…"

"You know, regardless of what that maniac beat into you, it is okay to be emotional," Ellie said, rubbing his arm.

"I wish I could have forgiven her like you did," he said, just above a whisper.

"It was easier for me. I didn't go through what you did," Ellie said, compassion on her face. "Maybe it would help if you did now, though. Forgiveness helps the person forgiving far more than the one being forgiven. You're letting that negativity go." Charles looked at her, and shook his head. "Charles-"

"Ellie, I… I was his target. Not physically, but…"

"He broke you, Charles," Ellie said softly. "He allowed Mom and I to stay close, for me to stay 'Ellie' instead of Eleanor. He made _you_ become Charles. He didn't allow you to be compassionate, to show emotions, or have a physical connection with anyone. You weren't allowed to hug, or as he put it, 'be coddled.' Charles… Chuck," and he flinched at the name. "He broke you. It's time you let others help put you back together."

"Ellie… I am who I am now."

"No, little brother, you're not," she said softly. The two never noticed the set of eyes observing them from across the room.

}o{

He sat at their table, looking very stiff, almost formal. "You can relax," Jenny said gently. "You are not going to be judged at this table… Charles."

"Why do you say my name like that?" he asked, trying to loosen up his shoulders.

"I'll tell you, on one condition," she said, a grin on her face. "Take off the tie."

"But, it's dinner," Charles replied.

"It is, and while I appreciate you looking nice, and I definitely do," she said with a grin, "I think it's more important you be comfortable."

"What if the tie _makes_ me more comfortable?"

She was silent for a moment. "Do you know that?" He sat for a moment, and slowly shook his head. "Then take it off. We'll go slow, but if you wanna get crazy and double-dip your chip, it's okay."

"Double-dip?"

"It's when you dip your chip into salsa or queso or some other dip," she said, doing just that in the salsa on the table, and taking a bite. "And then," she went to dip the chip again, and watched his eyes widen in horror. "Okay," she said, stopping. "You aren't ready for that."

"I don't know that I ever will be," Charles muttered. "So, I took off my tie, and I would really like to know why you say my name like that."

"I always knew of you as Chuck," Jenny replied with a shrug. "That's all Morgan and your father ever talked about... Chuck. I'm not saying that Charles is a bad name, but…" She shrugged.

"Ellie said something today," he said, his mind playing through the earlier conversation. "She said that she was allowed to be Ellie, and not Eleanor." Jenny nodded. "I wasn't allowed to be Chuck."

"Who _is_ Chuck?" Jenny asked. Charles stared at her for a moment. "How is he different than Charles?"

"Chuck tells jokes, all the time," he said softly. Jenny nodded. "Chuck is emotional, almost to the point of being a detriment."

"Does Chuck use the word _detriment_?" Jenny asked, a grin on her face. Charles shook his head. "I think he smiles more, too."

"He did," Charles admitted, nodding. "I don't know if I know how to smile anymore, how to have fun, relax, be… a real person."

"Sounds like you need a coach," Jenny said, grinning at him. "Can we get some queso?" Jenny asked, as the waiter came by. "And another basket of chips?" The waiter nodded, and left. "We need to teach you how to double-dip, because Chuck Bartowski… _he_ double-dips."

"Can you help me?" Charles asked. "Can you help me… navigate this?" His eyes were turning red.

"It would be my honor," she said softly. "You tell me what you need, and I'll be that for you."

Charles gave her a look. "If you knew some of the people I do, you wouldn't say that. They would take serious advantage of the situation."

"That's why I said it to you. Because I trust you," she said, taking a drink. "Don't tell me he's not in there. Don't tell me Chuck Bartowski isn't in there. Charles Bartowski wouldn't save his sister on a regular basis."

"Jenny, you don't understand," he began.

"No, I _do_ understand… Chuck." His eyes reddened. "If you want to find _you_, I'm here, to help you, however you need it. I watched your father die a slow death every day, trying to find you and your family, and he didn't get all of them back. So my mission, Charles Bartowski – and I never fail missions – is to help Chuck reclaim his life, however and whatever he needs me to." The way she said that lit something deep inside him that he didn't know existed. "Because that man, his father, saved mine."

"That's very honorable," Charles said. "But what if you fail?"

"I don't," she replied, shrugging.

"But what if you do?"

She grinned at him, crossed her arms on the table in front of him, and leaned forward slowly, making his eyes widen. "Chuck…" She let that hang between them. "I. Don't."

"I see," Charles replied, swallowing, wondering why she was grinning so much. "Then I thank you, and I promise to make this as easy as possible for you."

She reached over and placed her hand on his. He'd had so little physical contact that was positive in his life that her touch stunned him. But what stunned him even more was the feeling, the jolt, the energy. He stared at her. "However hard or easy this is, I'm here, and you need to know that. Bartowskis do anything for family."

"Are you a Bartowski?" he asked, his mouth dried. She nodded slowly. The waiter brought out the queso and chips at that moment. Chuck reached over, took a chip, dipped it into the salsa and took a bite. He stared at the chip, and slowly reached over to the queso, his hand hanging there. "I can't," he said, feeling like he had lost. Her hand covered his and gently pushed it down, dipping the chip.

"You're not alone anymore," she said. She saw the tears form in his brown eyes, and she saw the haunted-ness deep within him. "I'm here… Chuck"

* * *

A/N: *Sips his drink* It's not fluff…..but I like it. Reviews, PMs, smoke signals, or whatever you can muster are always appreciated. See you soon.


	5. Ch 5, Toes In The Sand

A/N: You can blame this chapter on PeterinNYC he gave me the idea. It was weeks ago, before the world went insane, but it stayed with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

His brow furrowed, looking at their destination. "You want us to go there?"

"Yes, Chuck. This is Lesson One of how to be Chuck."

"I'm not so sure this what I had in mind," he began.

"Do you know how to be Chuck?" she asked, giving him a look. He shook his head. "Then how would you know what it takes to be Chuck Bartowski?"

"But… This…" he gestured with his hand, and shook his head. "I'm never at a loss for words," he said, sighing.

She reached over and put her hand on his, his head snapping around to take in her gaze. "And Charles always knows what to say, right?" He nodded. "Does Chuck?"

"This Chuck sounds less and less like someone I want to be," Charles huffed.

Jenny studied him a moment. "So, you'd rather be arrogant and cocksure of yourself, than open and honest and sometimes off guard?" His mouth dropped. "You'd rather be someone who's full of themselves, and gets upset when things don't go your way, than laugh at yourself when you screw up? You know what? Maybe you _won't_ be Chuck, but here's the thing: Chuck wouldn't quit trying." With that, she got out of the car, slammed the door shut, took off her shoes, and began to walk across the beach in her bare feet.

"Doesn't that hurt?" she heard the voice behind her. She never turned, but she grinned. She knew he'd follow. "Doesn't it get between your toes?"

She turned to him. "That's the point Chuck. To enjoy life, sometimes you have to be messy. Sometimes you have to just go with things. Sometimes you have to get your toes in the sand." She giggled at the last part.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Morgan," she replied. "He makes acronyms out of everything," she explained. His brow furrowed as he thought about it, and then his eyes widened. "Now you're getting it."

"How lowbrow," he muttered. Jenny began to laugh. He looked down at his shoes and then the sand. "Jenny, I can't," he said, his voice sorrowful.

"It's okay… baby steps, Chuck. Baby steps."

}o{

The next day, he was reading specs on the computer system when he felt, more than heard, her behind him. He turned around slowly in his chair. Her eyes went wide. "No tie," she said in a low voice, impressed. He grinned. She looked right and then left. Chuck did the same, concern on his face.

"Wanna get wild?" she murmured, conspiratorially.

He looked very uncomfortable. "How wild?" he asked tentatively.

"Trust me?" she asked. He swallowed nervously, and nodded. "Close your eyes." He did, and then felt her hands near his throat. His hands shot up, out of habit, but stopped before they grabbed her wrists. She never stopped what she was doing.

"I could have hurt you," he said softly.

"No," she disagreed. "You wouldn't, because you trust me."

He did. It stunned him to realize it was true.

"Okay, you can open them." He did, to find her grinning. His hand went up to his neck, and he felt it, surprise on his features. "Next time we'll get _really_ crazy and unbutton two." With that, she walked off.

He sat there, feeling his neck, his fingers toying with the opened top button. He felt naked, exposed… he felt… _free_. Charles… Chuck… realized this was a metaphor for his life. All he had ever known was strict control, ridged rules. And while that was fine, and sometimes he even prospered, there were times he had ideas that went against the grain. Volkoff had warned him against independent thought, and even punished him for it. Maybe he _was_ a _top-button-buttoned_ guy, but he had to try it _unbuttoned_ to know for sure.

}o{

"I remember this," Chuck said, looking at his bearded friend. "And I know I hated him," Chuck said, gesturing at the dog as it laughed at him for missing the duck.

"Dude, _Duck Hunt_ is on the OG games," Morgan said, taking the gun for his turn. The bearded one quickly took all the ducks out of the air, and handed the gun back to Chuck for his turn.

"What kind of training have you had with weapons, to be this good?" Chuck asked, doing well, but missing the occasional duck.

"Training? Dude, the only training I've _ever_ had is right here on this couch."

Chuck glanced over at Morgan, amazed. This action caused him to miss a duck, bringing back the dog. Chuck aimed the gun at the dog, and fired. He was stunned when the dog dropped. Morgan laughed. "What have I done?" Chuck yelled.

"Calm down," he heard a voice behind him say, as her hand settled on his shoulder. He immediately calmed down. "You're playing my 'cracked' version." Chuck turned to her, mouthing the word, 'cracked'. "I reprogrammed it, so that you can shoot the damn dog."

"Why would you do that?" Chuck asked.

"Why are you worried about a video game dog?" Jenny asked, amused. "Would Charles be worried about a video game dog?"

Chuck blinked. "No… no, he wouldn't."

"Good," she chirped, walking off.

}o{

Chuck lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He had on his pajamas. He had always worn pajamas, and a pair of socks. He remembered earlier in the evening, when Jenny had mentioned how her feet were always cold at night. He'd asked her why she didn't wear socks. She had replied, "Because one day, someone is going to warm my feet for me, and I'm just keeping them ready."

He got up, walked over to the mirror, and looked into it. Charles stared back at him. Reaching up, he unbuttoned the shirt. Taking it off, he began to neatly fold it, then he paused. Shaking it loose again, he dropped the shirt on the table in a small heap. He stared into the mirror, and a man who still resembled Charles was staring back at him. He walked over to his drawers and found the tee shirts that he and Jenny had bought at a thrift store today. Most of them were things from the 80s. He picked up the shirt with _The Empire Strikes Back_ emblazoned across the front, and slipped it on. Walking back to the mirror, he stared at the reflection.

"Chuck," he said softly. It hit him. It wasn't necessarily the clothes, it wasn't necessarily the words he used. It was an attitude. One of love, and family. One of kindness, one of understanding. He looked down at his feet. He lifted a leg, and pulled off one sock. He put that foot down, lifted the other, and pulled it's sock off as well. Wiggling his toes, he put his bare foot on the floor and began to walk. Barefoot was something he wasn't sure he remembered doing in his life. He slid into bed, and after a moment, hopped out again. He left his room and went down the hall, and knocked on Jenny's door.

A second later it opened. Jenny stood there, ready for bed. He realized he was smiling. "Totf," he said, grinning.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, shaking her head as if to rid it of sleep.

"Totf," he repeated. "Toes On The Floor." She looked down, and then back up at him. She opened the door all the way, and pulled him into a hug.

Confused, he asked "What's this for?"

"Because you're ready for the next step: A Bartowski hug," she informed him. "They're the best."

He had to agree. They were.

* * *

A/N: Listen, I thought about having Charles relapse some in this chapter. And that would probably have been pretty good. But guys, we are dealing with some absolute crap right now, and dang it, I'm just gonna fluff out on this one. I'm sorry if you were hoping for something different, but this is what I need.


	6. Ch 6, Forgiveness

A/N: The world's nuts, and I've completely changed direction this one was gonna go. But I said that last time, so, let's go. Make sure and check out the AN at the end and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"Wow, _two_ buttons unbuttoned," Jenny said with a grin, as Chuck stood in front of the mirror. He turned to her and grinned. "Chuck… your shirt…"

"It's untucked, I know. Is it okay? Should I tuck it? Should I leave it untucked?" He stopped spiraling as he saw the smile grow on her face.

"You're spiraling, Chuck. Charles doesn't spiral."

"No, he doesn't, but then again, he doesn't untuck." He turned back to the mirror.

"Your hair…"

"I didn't use product," Chuck explained, and found himself growing warm as Jenny's smile grew.

"Wow, Chuck… first Toes on the Floor, now an untucked shirt… what's next?"

Chuck's face grew very somber. "I need your help."

"Out of curiosity, does Charles ask for help?" Chuck shook his head. "And you're asking for help? Chuck nodded. "What do you need help with, Chuck?"

"To learn how to forgive," Chuck replied.

}o{

They sat on the beach, watching the waves crash against the sand. "They're very powerful, you know," Jenny said softly. Chuck turned to her, his brow furrowed. "Emotions," she explained. She held her hand out toward the waves. "They affect you, they crash against you, and they wear on you. Just like those."

Chuck looked out at the waves, and listened as she spoke. "While it is soothing, and you can find comfort there, after they pound on you over and over and over, eventually they will wear you down to nothing. You have to walk away from the anger, from the rage, from whatever it is you're feeling inside. Whatever it is that's holding you in that spot, and letting that emotion crash against you."

"She didn't save me," Chuck said softly. "She was my parent, and she didn't save me."

"Did she know how?" Jenny asked. Chuck turned to her, shock on his face. "I'm serious; does your mother know how to emotionally save someone?"

Chuck turned back to the waves, and watched them crash against the shore. "Your mother was a CIA agent, trying to save lives – yours and Ellie's specifically." Chuck nodded, not saying anything, but she saw the tension in his jaw loosening. "How was she trained… conditioned?" Chuck turned to her, and she could see his mind doing whatever it was it did… calculations?

"She never had a chance, did she?" Chuck asked, just above a whisper.

Jenny shrugged. "I don't think so," she admitted. "And if she did, she may have reverted back to training. If she had no one to help her through this…"

"Thank you," he said softly. "Can you take me home? I need to talk to my… mother." Jenny nodded, stood, and wiped sand off herself. She looked up at Chuck, who was standing very close. "Can I…" He paused. "Nevermind."

She tilted her head and grinned at him. "Can you what, Chuck? I told you, this," she said, pointing from him to her. "This is safe. This is your pace, whatever you want, whatever you need."

"What about you?" Chuck asked, rocking Jenny backwards. "What do _you_ need?"

The grin turned to a full smile. "I need Chuck Bartowski," she said with a shrug. "I feel cheated that I never got to meet _him,_ like everyone else did."

"I'm trying," Chuck replied.

She took his hands. "And succeeding," she said. "Now, what were you gonna ask me?"

"Can I have a hug?"

"Always," Jenny replied, slipping her arms around him, like they were made to embrace him. "You never have to ask for that."

"So, I could just sneak up behind you, and… hug you?"

"Try it," she said, giving him a squeeze.

}o{

"Mary," Chuck said, walking into the front room. "I'm sorry… Mom."

Mary looked up at Chuck, and took in his appearance. This was not Charles, and it wasn't just the clothes. The ridged stance… gone. The calculating eyes, gone. The near permanent fixed, steady face, gone… replaced by a softer look, a near grin.

"Chuck?" she said. It was the name she had kept calling him while they were held. It was what her training kept reminding her. Remind the subject of their humanity. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry," he got out, nearly choking on the words. "I don't know what you went through, I was so caught up in what I did…" he trailed off, fighting not to cry. Volkoffs didn't cry.

"Bartowskis cry, and it's okay," Jenny said softly, behind him.

Chuck opened his mouth to speak, when two strong arms grabbed him in a hug. So that's where Ellie got it. "Chuck… son." The tears released and fell, along with the rage he had harbored for years.

}o{

Jenny had left them alone, and the two were having their first real talk in years.

"You know, you're lucky, you have someone you can talk to," Mary said, smiling at her son, while running her hand through his hair. He grinned and ducked his chin. He looked at her.

"You have me, and Ellie, and Dad," Chuck reminded her. Mary gave him a look, snorted, and shook her head. "What?"

"I don't think you understand," Mary began, chuckling. "Chuck, Jenny is falling for you, and you are for her."

"Mom," Chuck began.

"Chuck, it's okay. What would you know about the proper way to be with someone? Volkoff and his attentions – or lack thereof – toward me? Vivian, and hers toward you? It's okay, son, but remember: she does care for you, and if you don't feel that way, you have to tell her."

"What if I don't know _what_ I feel?" Chuck asked.

"That's very normal," Mary replied, grinning. Chuck started to chuckle. "What?"

"You do have someone, you just have to forgive first," Chuck said with a shrug.

"It's not your father's fault," Mary said. "I have nothing to forgive him for."

"I know, I was talking about you," Chuck replied. Mary's mouth dropped, and that's when she knew. Charles was gone. He was _long_ gone. Only Chuck remained.

"And when are you going to accept that you need to forgive _you_?" Mary asked. Chuck sat there, nodding. He stood and motioned for her to stand. "What?" she asked, standing.

"I think we're ready," he said, moving toward her.

"For what?" Mary asked, her eyes wide, and a little worried.

"A Bartowski hug," he said, taking his mom into his arms. She squeezed him tight. "I've been told they're the best."

"They are," she replied.

}o{

"Thank you for doing this," Chuck replied, as Jenny pulled up to the beach in her car. He went to open the door when her hand grabbed his arm.

"Hey, I'm here if you need me," she said.

"I know, but I have to do this for myself," Chuck replied. "I won't be long." He gave her a smile.

"Okay, but if you need me…" He gave her a salute, grinning at her.

He walked away from the car until he was pretty sure she couldn't see him. He stood there in the sand, watching the waves. He took a deep breath, and brought up one foot to where he could grab the shoe. He got it off, and then the sock. He placed them on the ground, and gingerly put his foot in the sand.

He stood there a second, letting his foot get used to the feeling. He then did the same thing with the other foot. When both were planted firmly, he wiggled his toes, working them into the sand, deeper and deeper. He took a few steps, and laughed. He felt joy, he felt peace; he felt like Chuck Bartowski. Charles Volkoff, or Bartowski, or whatever weird thing he had been conditioned to be, was gone. And it was because of one person. He glanced in the direction of the car. He thought back to one of the movies he remembered from his childhood.

"Looks like the winds are changing," he said. He paused a second, and did his best Rafiki impersonation. "Ahhhh. Change is good." He stood there a moment, giggling. He then spoke again, in his voice. "Oh yes, the past can hurt. But from the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it." He reached down and, brushing off his feet, put his socks and shoes back on, turned, and headed to the car.

"Are you ready?" Jenny asked, leaning against her car, her arms crossed, grinning at him.

Chuck swallowed. "I am," he said, with his own grin. She studied him, lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing. "So, what's your favorite food?" he asked.

"A hamburger, fixed a certain way," she replied, heading toward the car door.

"Would you take us there, and… and let me buy you lunch?" he asked, nerves radiating off him.

She paused, turned toward him, and watched. She grinned, and it grew wider the more nervous he grew. "Man, that… that sounds like a date."

"Does it?"

"Yeah," she said.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, I'd love to go get a burger with you," she said, opening the door and climbing in, wearing a knowing smile the entire time. Chuck stood there a second, a dopey grin on his own face. He shook his head, and joined her in the car.

She glanced at him. "You should know something."

"What's that?" he asked.

She turned toward him. "I'm a very modern woman, and sometimes _I_ like to take the _guy_ out, and pay."

"Fine, but only if you make sure I dress the right way, and not like _him_," Chuck replied.

"It's not about the clothes, Chuck," Jenny began.

"I know, it's about the person," he replied. She grinned and leaned in slowly. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," she replied.

"Oh, okay," he said.

And she did.

* * *

A/N: So, I'm in a spot. That's a good spot to end it, or I have an idea for another chapter or two. I am leaning toward's ending it. Your guys' call. Reviews are always welcomed.


	7. Ch 7, First Date

A/N: I swear, I tie a bow on this thing and then all of you point out all of the other stuff we could do. FINE. *Stomps off*

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

She pulled away from him slowly, watching the crooked smile on his face, knowing she had done that to him. "I hope that was okay."

"Jenny, you feel free to kiss me like that any time you want," he admitted. She grinned at him. "Now, about this date…"

"I've changed my mind… I can't go out with you," she began, smirking as his face fell. "Because I want _you_ to go out with _me_."

He blinked, carried the 2, and finally seemed to understand. "What's the difference?" he asked.

"I'm going to take you to _my _favorite places. I wanna show you off."

"Do I need to go spiffy myself up?" he asked, amused.

"Nope," she replied shaking her head. She laid a hand on his chest, and circled his waist with the other. "Chuck Bartowski, you are perfect, just the way you are." He started to reply, but she gave a head shake that stopped him. "Chuck, people are messy, convoluted, full of emotions, and searching for who they are. You are a real live person that is trying to find their way in this world."

"Because of you," he said softly. Her eyes went wide. "First you physically saved me, then you _found_ me."

She was speechless for a moment. "You had to want to be found. Never forget that."

"You gave me reasons," Chuck replied with a shrug. "You showed me who I could be. Everyone else just assumed I was gone."

"No, they didn't," Jenny replied with a grin. "But you should know something about Jenny Burton."

"What's that?" he asked, grinning at her.

"Jenny Burton gets what she wants. And she wanted to meet Chuck Bartowski."

"Is there anything else she wants?" he asked, smirking.

"Yeah," she replied, opening the door and climbing into the car. She rolled down the window after she shut it, as he remained standing there. "She wants her feet warmed." She watched his mind melt.

"Still wanna go out with me?" He slowly nodded. She gestured to the passenger seat with her head. "Get in."

}o{

Chuck found himself at a hole-in-the-wall diner, wondering if the health department shouldn't be notified, ASAP.

"Come on, Chuck. Or are you turning back into _him?_" Jenny teased him, getting out of the car and seeing his face.

"Nope," Chuck replied. "I can take anything you throw at me."

"Anything?" she asked, a grin on her face, her tone challenging.

"Anything," he replied, straightening. Her grin grew as she sauntered towards him. "Uh…"

"You sure about that… _Chuck?_" She emphasized the "k" at the end, and realization dawned on Chuck.

He had been threatened by Volkoff many times, beaten by his men. But nothing, _nothing_ had ever made him more nervous than Jenny Burton, emphasizing that "k".

"Oh my God," he muttered. His hands were sweating… why the hell were his hands sweating?

"You okay there, buddy?" she asked, wrapping her fingers gently around his wrist.

"I'm great," he replied, his voice cracking. "Whatever you got… bring it." Her eyes widened, the grin now a full-fledged smile.

"Remember… you asked for this." With that, she turned and walked inside.

"I did, didn't I?" Chuck said, a smile growing on his face.

}o{

"Jenny," the waitress said to her as Chuck walked up to the table. She turned and saw Chuck, eyeing him up and down. "Who is this?"

"This is Chuck, Jenny said. "Chuck, this is Sandy."

"Hello," Sandy said, giving him her best smile.

"Hi," Chuck replied, as he took a seat across from Jenny. "Nice to meet a friend of Jenny's."

"It's _nice _to meet you," Sandy replied, her tone dripping with honey. Chuck nodded at her, and turned to Jenny.

"What do you think I should get?" he asked Jenny, never noticing Sandy or her antics.

Jenny smiled at him. "Trust me?"

"Always," he replied automatically. Jenny smiled at him and turned to Sandy.

"Lucky," Sandy muttered. Jenny began, and Chuck's eyes became increasingly wide at the sheer volume of the order. Sandy dutifully wrote it all down, then walked off, leaving them alone.

Jenny turned back to Chuck. "So, that's called the sampler," Jenny explained. "It's smaller portions than a normal order, so you can try things. It even comes with dipping sauces," she said with a smirk.

"Good, maybe I'll…" he began, and she sat back, playing along, knowing what was coming. "…_Double-dip_," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Don't do that," Jenny said.

"Do what? Say double-dip like that?" Chuck asked, confused.

"No, the eyebrows… just, don't."

"Sorry, didn't know they offended you-"

"Chuck, they didn't offend me. In fact, it has almost the polar-opposite effect, and… well, I need to eat actual _food,_ before you go making moves like that on me." Chuck's expression morphed to horror. "Calm down, 'ya big goof. I'm just messing with you."

"Fine," he said, and then he repeated the eyebrow thing. She gave him a look. "I'm just messing with you," he said in the same tone she did. She tried to glare, but her smile would not be denied.

}o{

He _did_ double-dip – a mini corndog, in both mustard and marinara sauce, on a dare – and to say Jenny was shocked was an understatement. They talked, they laughed, and then Jenny Burton took Chuck Bartowski to the arcade on the pier.

They found a vintage _Duck Hunt_ game. Chuck beat her the first game, but the second time she flashed, and just barely won. He called foul, and she told him she was willing to pay any penalty he wanted. Chuck wasn't sure how to respond to that.

They got back home late, and Chuck walked her to her bedroom door. "Jenny, I had the greatest time ever. And if it's okay, I'd like to take you out again some time."

"Can't," she replied with a grin, watching the confusion and a bit of hurt flash across his face. "I took _you_ out this time. So, you'll have to take _me_ out for the _first_ time, before you take me out _again._"

"You are _so_ confusing," Chuck said shaking his head. "But worth it," he added softly. Her hand cupped his cheek, and she lifted onto her tip-toes to give him a light kiss on the lips. "See you in the morning?"

"Mmmhmmm," she hummed, slipping into her room and closing the door, a smile on her face. Chuck nearly skipped back down the hallway to his room.

He showered, changed into his pjs, and got into bed. He was surprised to find himself humming tunelessly. That's when he heard his door open.

"Chuck," he heard Jenny say, softly. "I have a problem."

Chuck sat up in bed. "What's wrong?"

"I need a favor," Jenny said, coming in and shutting the door. "I think you're the only person that can help me."

"Whatever it is, I will," he promised. He peered at her through the darkness of his room, her face barely reflecting the glow of the clock on his bedside table. He could just make out the smirk on her face.

"_Anything?_" she asked, in a tone that made his hands sweat. She lifted his covers, and slid into bed beside him. "I think I know who can warm my feet."

"God, I hope it's me," he blurted out. She chuckled, pecked him on the lips, and pulled him down to snuggle in beside him.

"It is," she replied, sighing contently.

* * *

A/N: Are we good or do you maniacs need more? :)


	8. Ch 8, Home

A/N: I mean a guy dips his corndog in mustard and marinara and suddenly it's crimes against the stomach…Pretty sure this is the last one. Thank you all for the ride. This fic was supposed to be very different, but the world really changed and dad blast it, we needed a little light. So I did what I do. This ending is short, but I think we all kinda need it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, I have been known to double-dip.

* * *

He woke up, feeling his chest against her back, his arm wrapped around her stomach, her fingers intertwined through his. His leg was between hers, her feet warm, and his whole body feeling a peace and comfort he didn't know existed. It was in that moment he knew that, as long as Jenny Burton was in his life, Charles would never be seen or heard from again. And he was _soooooooo_ good with that.

"I could get used to this," he muttered, before he stopped to think if she was awake. He held his breath, and then slowly let it out, thinking he was safe, until a giggle told him he was, in fact, not.

"That an offer?" came the sleepy, amused voice in front of him.

"What if it is?" he asked, burying his face in her hair, feeling her snuggle closer to him.

"There are conditions," she replied. "Interested in hearing them?"

He didn't answer because he was trying to stop himself from kissing her neck. He knew if he gave in to that, it would continue around to her mouth, until she stopped him. "Sure," he croaked.

She spun, and suddenly she was facing him. Her hand cupped his cheek, and she leaned in and kissed him, surprising him. "A lot of that," she said.

"Is that all?" he asked. She shook her head. "Maybe you should show me."

A wicked grin covered her face. "Are you ready for that?"

"Are you?" he countered bouncing his eyebrows, and then fear covered his face as he felt like a wounded gazelle surrounded by a pride of lions. The look on her face was ravenous.

"Chuck…" she smiled sadly and shook her head. "Listen, I know you have gone through a lot of changes-"

"Jenny, every single one of them have been because of you," Chuck began. "So, am I ready… alright, maybe not, but do I trust you every step of the way. You believed in me when no one else even knew I was in here."

She cupped his face with her hands. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Jenny Burton, that I love you. I, Chuck Bartowski, love you." Chuck thought the smile on her face might actually light up the room. "I want to spend forever with you, however that looks."

"You'll have to warm my feet," she began.

"Done," he replied.

She grinned at him. "And I'll cuddle. A lot."

"Hit me with your best cuddle," he said.

"Chuck… I love you," she said, as she kissed him.

}o{

The dates were frequent, their relationship grew, and Chuck nightly warmed her feet. And they both warmed each other. "I've been thinking," he said one day, as she noticed him wiping his hands on his pants. They were sitting at their spot on the beach.

"What about?" she asked, wondering what he was up to.

"Names, and how they define us," he said.

"Oh," she replied. "You mean how Chuck and Charles are different."

"Yeah," Chuck said. He was staring at the ocean, and Sarah could almost see the nerves radiating off him. "And how yours is just weird." She raised an eyebrow, confused. "Your last name is Burton, but you identify as a Bartowski, and act like a Bartowski."

She couldn't help but smirk. She knew what he was about to do. "Huh," she replied. He kept looking straight ahead, and she forced herself not to giggle, as the beads of sweat popped out on his forehead. "I _guess_ I could go and get it changed, but that just seems a little weird, without a very good reason."

"I'm sure there are some good reasons out there," Chuck began.

"No, Chuck," she said cutting in. "There are no _good_ reasons." She watched him swallow. "I mean there is one_ great_ reason, but no good reasons."

Chuck slowly did the math in his head to make sure he had the answer right. After checking his work, he slowly turned to her. "Jenny?" he began.

"Let me make this easy for you Chuck," Jenny said, grinning at him. "Will you marry me?"

He sat there a second stunned. "Do I have to wear an engagement ring?"

She thought about it for a second. "No, but you still have to warm my feet."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "_Fiiiiiiine_," he replied. He kissed her gently and tenderly, and found himself on his back, her over him. "I love you, Jenny. Thank you for finding me."

"Thank you for coming home," she replied. She dove back in to kiss him, and a little bit later they left, before they got arrested for public indecency.

* * *

A/N: There you go, I think it's finished. Y'all take care and be on the lookout for other fics updating soon.


End file.
